joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spam Virus
Summary The Spam Virus is a sentient and malicious virus that causes someone's character to get extremely spammy and become almost entirely illegitimate. Power and stats Tier: �� Tier, at least Beyond the concept of tiers with infection | Nigh Nonexistent Name: Spamififcus Terriblis, the Spam Virus Origin: Numerous pages in this wiki Gender: None Age: Several years Classification: Virus, Spam Powers and abilities: Disease Manipulation, Regeneration (Beyond Godly) Immortality 2, 6 and 8 (Will always survive as long as there are pages to fall to it), Duplication (Can reproduce en masse, can exponentially multiply the spam of a page), Mind Manipulation (Can fool users into thinking putting it in their profiles is a good idea), Downgrading (Can lower the status of profiles, no matter how powerful, to such an intense degree than no one takes them seriously anymore), Transformation (Possesses three distinct stages), Adaptive Evolution (Can evolve it's spam in new and increasingly annoying ways), Quality Negation Attack Potency: �� Tier, at least Beyond the concept of attack potency with infection (Can easily illegitimatize profiles of this magnitude), if Spam pages cause computers to lag, thats a Real Life feat.) | Nonexistent (Almost all of the the Spam profiles were either erased or cured during the great Spam War of 2018) Speed: �� Tier, at least Beyond the concept of speed with infection (Can catch even the fastest of profiles) | N/A Lifting Strength: Class It's a fucking virus, what did you expect? Striking Strength: �� Tier, likely Beyond the concept of class with infection (Can crush even the most quality pages) | Nonexistent Durability: None (Can easily be destroyed by simple edits, though their regeneration makes them extremely hard to kill) Stamina: As long as people let it go on Range: Anywhere bad creators want to desperately make their profiles stronger Standard equipment: None Intelligence: Appears mindless, though in reality beyond the concept (Can lure in even the smartest of profiles and their creators with promises of power) | N/A (Something that no longer exists can't possess cognitive though) Weaknesses: Taking the time and effort to make your profiles powerful in a smart, creative and comedic way, can be destroyed by edits, however lag and computer failures make them nigh-impossible to kill, Admins waging war against them, Copebot Notable attacks/techniques: *'Stage 1:' Profiles that are stricken with a mild case of spam, but who can still maintain a reputation. *'Stage 2:' Profiles that are stricken with a significant amount of spam, where recovery becomes harder and reputation is decreased. *'Terminal Stage 3/The Cesspit:' Profiles that are stricken with such prolific spam that they are pretty much beyond recovery and lose any sort of reputation they could have. At this point practically nothing can be done, and it would be more humane to have an admin delete the profile, both to put it out of it's misery and prevent the spread. Key: At it's height | Currently A message from our sponsor, the Omnitool™ Company Although we are greedy corporate hacks who want nothing more than to poke a hole in your pocket greater than the combined form of every blackhole in the universe, we just have to say: don't let this go untreated. If you think you or a profile of yours has contracted the Spam Virus, please, call the right authorities immediately, as the condition is deadly and claims hundreds of funny things a year. Common symptoms of the disease include: a sense of superiority, the desire to make your profiles even spammier, twitchy typing fingers, an obscene fascination with the copy-paste option and more. To consult a trained specialist, please call this number (0-800-HELL-NAW) or go to this website (fuckoffwerebusy.com). People who have the spam virus Ant Lord (Stage 1) 4Chan Shitler (Terminal Stage 3) Colossal Quote and The Ultimate Colossal Quote (The only pages to ever reach Stage 4''', which actually makes them go around infinity and become beloved) People who have recovered from the virus Logan Paul 2 (the most famous case of a Spam Virus survivor that came back) HOSTLESS least Stage 2 (another famous survivor of the disease) Stanley S. Squarepants (Exaggerated) Stage 3 (Somehow managed to come back from this stage) A character who actually slashes everyone in this entire wiki (Terminal Stage 3) (Goose requested Derpy to remove the 9's) Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (Terminal Stage 3) (Through page reforms) Mayron legenrok (Terminal Stage 3) (Through page reform) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) (Stage 2, possibly Terminal Stage 3) Son Goku (True Power) ( Terminal Stage 3) And everyone else pretty much Other '''Notable Victories: Ryukama The Ban Hammer Notable Losses: Copebot Inconclusive matches: The Meme Virus Category:Your Spam is Useless Category:�� Tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Disease Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Downgrade Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Adaptation Category:Quality Users Category:High Quality Category:Virus Category:Solos Joke-Battles Wikia Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Though Crabs did design the page's current look Category:We'll just call it a collab Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Weakened to shit